Blow-molded plastic tabletops have been used for many years on banquet tables, utility tables and other portable folding tables. Due to their versatility and relatively lightweight, blow-molded tables are ideal for banquet settings, conventions, meetings, etc., where tables are often rearranged and reconfigured to suit a variety of needs. Often in these types of applications, tables are configured end-to-end in order to provide a longer table surface than that offered by a single tabletop. However, no blow-molded tabletops have been developed that may be arranged and quickly secured and unsecured while in an end-to-end or side-to-side configuration.
Therefore, what is needed is a tabletop linking device that permits blow-molded tables to be quickly and easily arranged and secured or unsecured while in an end-to-end or side-to-side configuration.